seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monogatari Celestial/History
Past An Archaeologist's Dream Celestial was born on the island of Eron within . She lived a regular life on the island, going to the school there and learning of the basic requirements of a student. She excelled in her history course, taking a large interest in the history of everything. When she graduated at the top of her class at the age of 18, she was offered an opportunity to study on another island that worked on learning about the history of the world. She accepted and traveled to the island of Jinzo. When she arrived, she spent her time at an academy at the island, mostly staying within the library and keeping up with her studies. She decided that she wanted to go out into the world and catalog every species, the history of every island, and much more into one book so the world may know its own history. After studying enough navigation to understand the basics of sailing, she traveled around North Blue, gaining knowledge from what she could. Eventually, she found out about Devil Fruits, and was able to come across one, the Yōsei Yōsei no Mi. While she didn't consume it first, due to not knowing what it was, she tried to study it, in hopes of finding out what it exactly was. Her efforts proved to be mostly futile, but she gained some basic knowledge of Devil Fruits. Curious as to what it was, and what powers she could gain from it, she devoured the Devil Fruit and became its current user. The Witch's Curse At the age of 30, she settled on the island of Looeur. The island was very cultural, having many relations with the islands around North Blue, gaining a large amount of imports, as well as giving out many exports. They had a fortuneteller as the ruler of their island, going to them when they were in need of help. Celestial was suspicious of the fortuneteller's capabilities, and questioned many of the people on the island. However, their responses were very cold and bitter, often getting angry at Celestial for questioning what their ruler foretold. Celestial continued being suspicious of the fortuneteller and even went to her to see the fortunes for herself. The fortuneteller, who was known as Alli Abra by the islanders, foretold of Celestial being hated by all in the foreseeable future due to her arrogance. If she did not stop prying into Abra's life, only misery would come for her. Celestial, knowing she was being threatened by the fortuneteller, left them and attempted to correct the wrongdoings of Alli Abra. She tried to give advice to the islanders, trying to get them out of relying on Abra's fortunes. Unfortunately for her, they ignored the advice, and continued going on with their daily lives. It wasn't until later on that Celestial's "predictions" became true, and people began to believe she was a witch. Unbeknownst to Celestial, Abra informed all the people on the island of a human that holds the power to transform between a human and a fairy a month before her arrival. This human in particular was a witch that held the power to "change fate with words", similar to a power that Abra herself held. The islanders attempted to seek out Celestial to get rid of the witch on the island so their lives would not fall into peril any longer. Celestial found a cave to seclude herself in for safety. She eventually figured out her Devil Fruit's ability to shift forms and transformed into its Hybrid Form. Using this form, Celestial went to re-visit Abra. When she did, Abra expressed her happiness that Celestial did exactly as she predicted. While she held no true grudge against Celestial, she was grateful that Celestial would get what was coming to her for attempting to correct her fortunes. Abra died in that room during Celestial's visit due to old age. Celestial escaped from Abra's chambers and back into her cave. Seeing that she could no longer stay on Looeur, Celestial moved onto another island. Due to the belief that people on her new island might know of her past experience on Looeur, she stayed in a constant Zoan state, never showing her true appearance again. Several years have past, and Celestial became acquainted with the islanders. Many began to believe that she was able to grant wishes, but she confirmed that she could not. However, rumors began to spread over the seas, and it caught the attention of the Imperial Government. At the age of 44, Celestial was imprisoned by the Imperial Government within their I-1 base in hopes of her granting wishes to them. She was still able to receive newspapers, upon her request, keeping up with the times, but was unable to leave her prison cell, where she was chained to the wall.